the_kim_possible_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Shego
Shego is a fictional character from Fox's animated television series Kim Possible, voiced by Nicole Sullivan. The character, ever since her first appearance in the pilot episode, "Crush" appears as Dr. Drakken's sidekick, though in some episodes acts as a mercenary for other villains. She is one of the franchise's main antagonists, and one of its most recurring characters. She made her live-action debut appearance in the 2019 film Kim Possible, who is portrayed by Taylor Ortega. Personality Shego is one of the most mature characters in the franchise. Unlike most other Kim Possible villains, she is not afflicted with megalomania or narcissism. However, despite her generally rational and sane demeanor, she is frequently impatient and quick to anger, especially when she feels that someone is being obnoxious or stupid. Her brother, Hego, once summed her up as a "cranky smart-mouth, prone to excessive violence." As a villain, Shego is dedicated to her work, but often appears unmotivated and unambitious, dividing her free time between lounging in Drakken's lair reading villain magazines, filing her clawed gloves, and visiting spa resorts. For the most part, she does not initiate any schemes of her own, instead preferring to assist others as an enforcer or infiltrator. Despite being one of the smartest villains (or perhaps because of this fact), she generally prefers direct tactics, often involving physical force or intimidation, instead of high technology gadgets and overly complicated schemes.5 Because of her effectiveness as a sidekick, Shego appears to be well respected among the villain community, as some of them have broken her out of prison in order to enlist her assistance.6 Nevertheless, Shego has nothing but contempt for the franchise's other villains. Despite her fearsome persona, Shego is one of the few antagonists in the franchise who have a moral compass. She has expressed concern over cruelty to animals57 and pauses at the thought of stealing a wheelchair from a handicapped boy, stating that it is a low act even for villains such as Drakken.3 However, she usually puts aside her misgivings once a plan appears to be working out. Shego has never actually killed anyone on the show, though she has demonstrated a callous disregard for human life. Once, while partnered with Motor Ed, who earlier commented on Shego's "appetite for destruction", she excitedly remarked that the shockwave resulting from a high-powered rocket reaching full speed would "doom the world to chaos!" Appearance Shego is a conventionally attractive young woman, with long black hair, an athletic build, sharp jawline, and slanted bright green eyes. She stands about a half foot taller than Kim. Her exact age remains unknown, though it was stated that she was in her early-to-mid 20s9 and it was revealed that she is a college graduate (unspecified degree in child development). As a result of being struck by a glowing, rainbow colored comet as a child (see below) her skin has a pale green tinge. Her signature costume is a green and black full-body catsuit with matching gloves and boots, arranged in a harlequin's dazzle pattern. The gloves are tipped with metal claws, which she has occasionally been seen filing to keep sharp. On the occasions when Shego has been seen to wear different outfits, they typically follow the same color scheme as her signature outfit. In the Kim Possible movie A Sitch In Time: Future Story, Shego conquers Middleton and she wears the same color with a matching black cape. Powers and abilities Shego is an expert in all kinds of fields, with infiltration and sabotage as her specialties.11 She possesses extensive martial arts training and impressive fitness and agility, rivaling the skills displayed by her nemesis Kim Possible. Her attack is also enhanced by metal claws on her gloves, and on occasion she has used her claw-like fingernails to similar effect. She is often seen filing them. Shego is endowed with a unique superpower: the ability to generate green, flame-like bolts of glowing energy from her hands. This energy can be used to heat or melt anything she touches, or fired as a directed energy attack ranging from laser precision to a destructive blast. Originally, Fox described Shego's green flames as being purely concussive in nature, although in later episodes she was shown using her flames to burn or melt things.7101213 These powers were first stated by Disney as being generated by her gloves,11 making them a weapon rather than a superpower. However, this fact was retroactively changed during the show's second season, when these abilities were revealed to be a true superpower resulting from exposure to a rainbow-hued comet which also empowered her four brothers. In addition to her energy attack, Shego appears to possess superhuman durability that allows her to survive situations of calamitous destruction that would probably kill other characters. In the film So The Drama, she was kicked into a live electrical signal tower, which shocked her and then proceeded to collapse on top of her. She came out of the incident with slightly torn clothes and frazzled hair. Series history At some unknown point prior to the start of the series, a rainbow-colored comet smashed into Shego's childhood tree house, and endowed her and her four brothers with super powers. She then became a hero who, alongside her four brothers, defended Go City against a number of villains as the superhero group Team Go. Shego eventually left the team for reasons that were never fully specified, but anecdotal evidence suggests there were three primary reasons: a fascination with villainy, crankiness, and irritation with her brothers. At some point, she abandoned her family and their quest for justice for a life as a mercenary-for-hire. It is unknown what happened with Shego right after leaving her family, but from the beginning of the series Shego has been, for the most part, in the employ of Dr. Drakken as his sidekick and enforcer. It is during this stage of her life in which the series mostly revolves, leading her and Drakken to multiple confrontations against Kim Possible. Throughout the series, Shego is repeatedly defeated by Kim Possible and sent back to jail. She is (as previously mentioned) a formidable fighter and gets the better of Kim Possible a few times, whereupon her successes are usually stopped by Ron (often accidentally), Rufus, or, on occasion, bungling from Drakken or interference from his machinery. In the second season, one of the most notable events involving Shego was her reunion with her brothers; she had to team up with her rival Kim to retrieve their powers, which had been stolen by an old enemy of hers, Aviarius. This was the first time the show took the time to detail bits of Shego's past, delving into her previously unknown background as a once-upon-a-time teenage heroine herself. A notable curiosity in the series, Shego is the only villain who is never given a common name, being known only as Shego throughout the show's run. Beyond this, her age is also difficult to place. At times, she seems to be only slightly older than Kim Possible, enjoying hip-hop music, fast cars, and handsome men; and critiquing the heroine on her fashion and dating choices, as well as being found attractive by both Ron and Senor Senior Junior, who are both of a high school-college age. Still at other times she seems to be quite a bit older, having (or perhaps faking) a complex college degree in child development, dating Mister Barkin, and being characterized by Ron as "older, like, a lot older!" Of course, this also comes in the same scene in "Clean Slate"16 where Sheo tries to convince an amnesiac Kim that she was a senior while the heroine was a freshman.